


touch and feel all of your flaws

by TheFeels1504



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alive Kieren, Alive Simon, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Memories, Mentions Of Amy - Freeform, Mentions of Rick/Kieren, Mentions of Suicide, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warming Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren's mind when it tends to wander; Siren cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch and feel all of your flaws

Things settled for a bit after Amy's passing which entirely contradicts itself. It feels weird and unnatural when the bungalow is solemnly quiet, Kieren hates being there some times because he finds himself missing Amy more and more. Oddly, since her passing, no one has bothered Simon, Kieren and his family. Gary tried to win back Jem one night, but Steve told him off.

_"You best be heading off now, you've caused this family enough trouble." Steve said firmly and glared at the contemptible man in front of him._

Kieren's family slowly adjusted to his acceptance of his disease for a while then had to adjust to another thing. Kieren was warming up, but no one knew of it yet. His family considered sending him off again when he started he tremors, the nose bleeds and the seizures, but one day he was woken up by a loud thudding in his ears.

_The two-step quick paced thudding wouldn't stop ringing Kieren's ear so he decided to get up anyways, he couldn't find the will to sleep again. He swung his feet around and went to stand up just to flinch and pull his feet away from the cold floor. **The cold floor**. Kieren began to hyperventilate and his heart began to race, he froze again and rested his hand over his chest. He had found the source of the thudding noise and it scared him more than ever. Sudden nausea washed over him and he dashed to the bathroom. He did nothing, but dry heave for thirty minutes until his family entered the bathroom, rubbing their tired eyes._

_"Kier, what's wrong? Did you drink liquids again?" His father asked, his voice gruff from just waking up._

_"Mum, touch me."_

_"K-Kier, wha-?"_

_"Just do it, Mum! Feel my cheeks." He snapped, grabbing her hands and resting them on his cheeks._

_"Kieren! You're burning up." Sue said in her concerned, motherly tone, but it hit her quickly after. "Kieren! You're warm and you're red! Oh, Kier!" She sighed in relief and hugged her son. Kieren was slowly waking up and he didn't even know it._

Simon was the first person he called that day, but he couldn't stop sobbing with joy and he just couldn't get the words out. Simon ended up rushing over to the Walker's home and bursting through the door. When he spotted Kieren sitting on the couch crying, he rushed towards him and cupped his face, kissing him firmly. He kept asking what was wrong and kissing Kieren when he realized a pink hue to the boy's skin. Although he couldn't feel the warmth, he knew. He began to kiss Kieren out of joy, his face nearly split in half from smiling so wide.

It didn't take long after that for Simon to begin waking up. It was a month past Kieren's birthday when he woke up earlier than normal to make his lover his favorite tea.

_When the kettle began to scream, he reached for it as usual when a sharp pain filled his finger tips when he touched it. "Shit!" He cursed out loud and sucked on his finger tips. They felt extremely warm against his cold lips and at that moment he realized what it meant._

_"Kier! Kieren!" Simon shouted and ran back to their room, filled with excitement like a four year old hopped up on sugar._

_Kieren rolled over and groaned, "Simon, the living need to sleep and can't go days without sleep like you."_

_"Oh for fuck's sake, Kieren wake up! I'm finally warming up!"  Simon hissed and smacked Kieren with a pillow._

_"You're **what**?!" Kieren instantaneously sprung up and eyed his boyfriend._

_Simon grinned and nodded quickly, he looked down at his toes and wiggled them, actually feeling the carpet underneath them. "I can feel and I burned myself earlier!" He exclaimed and laughed. "It actually hurt really badly, but I can feel!"_

_Kieren laughed at his childish boyfriend, rolling his eyes playfully and laying back down. "Come 'ere, love. Cuddle with me." He smiled lovingly at Simon and opened his arms widely._

They were laying in the same bed, but now they were both alive and healthy. Kieren laid his head on Simon's hard chest, enjoying the sound of his beating heart and smiling at the memories. Simon was still sound asleep, but they had one hand intertwined and Kieren was huddled into his side. Kieren couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as his free hand traced Simon's defined abdomen, playing with the happy trail leading down to the coarse hair surrounding his member. Kieren was honestly surprised to find out that Simon was _very_ hairy and fit. Well, the man hid under those ugly jumpers and a thick oversized coat 24/7 so Kieren honestly though the man had at least a little pudge, but boy was he so wrong.

Kieren continued to play with the hair, but he looked up to meet with the face of a sleeping angel. Honestly, Simon was the most beautiful man he had encountered and he couldn't get over the fact that he was in love with him. Kieren bit his lip to keep from grinning because his face hurt from smiling so hard. Simon stretched a bit, popping his bones into place and he rolled over, turning away from Kieren. He pouted a bit, but went back to admiring his lover. Simon was showing his back and the long semi-healed scar that stood out against his skin, bubbling slightly. Kieren gently ran his fingers down Simon's back, feeling the soft skin under his touch then running back up against the scar. He felt Simon tense in his sleep and he quickly pulled away, not wanting to wake him.

Kieren's smile faltered a bit and he looked down at his own scars on his wrists. They healed completely, but the memories were still sort of raw. He thinks of Rick and his chest feels heavy again. He remembers holding Rick's cold body to his own and gasping for air as he sobbed heavily. His mind flashes to Rick genuinely smiling, intertwining their hands together and tracing the cave's wall with his other hand. It quickly goes back to Rick telling him that him that he's leaving for the army tomorrow morning and before he can think anymore, hands grabbing his wrists pull him out of his train of thought.

Simon is giving Kieren a supportive smile and he kisses the scars softly, lips lingering for a few seconds on each wrist. The weight on Kieren's chest earlier lightens and he's smiling again. "How could I be blessed with someone like you?" Kieren asks and kisses Simon.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. You're too beautiful for me." Simon says softly and kisses Kieren again, making the younger boy blush. Simon grabs his face and looks Kieren in the eyes, "You have the most beautiful, big eyes I've ever seen." Simon pecks him on the lips and moves one hand to run it through Kieren's soft hair. "Your strawberry blonde hair and soft lips." He nearly whispers and runs his thumb across the boy's bottom lip.

Kieren is beet red and embarrassed so he laughs nervously and buries his head into Simon's chest. "You're too good to me."

"I love you and you're the most precious thing to me in my life."

"I love you too, you big sap."

Simon laughs then looks down in between them and under the covers with a cocky smirk, "We should probably get dressed otherwise we won't be getting to your parent's dinner on time."

Kieren blushes again for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes, "I don't mind being a bit late." and Simon tackles him to the bed.

(they were four hours late)

 


End file.
